A Second Chance
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra has been defeated once and for all new Thundera is looking forward to a time of peace. The mutants are staying in Plun-darr while the Lunataks are being sentenced. Lion-o use a sentence of bringing them before the oracle and have them be reborn as Thunderian cubs. Chilla was the last to agree. Years later Lion-o and Liosia adopt a cub with pale white fur like Chilla's hair.
1. Chapter 1 A choice

_Mum-Ra has been defeated once and for all new Thundera is looking forward to a time of peace. The mutants are staying in Plun-darr while the Lunataks are being sentenced. Lion- decided on a sentence that his new wife Liosia thought of. Bringing them before the oracle and have them be reborn as Thunderian cubs. All them have agreed the last being Chilla. Years later Lion-o and Liosia adopt a lion cub with pale white fur as Chilla's hair. _

chapter 1 A choice

It now a time of peace on New Thundera. Mum-Ra has finally been defeated once and for all. The sword of omens had destroyed the horrible Mum-Ra and reduced him to dust and his Pyramid crumbled to the ground. New Thundera was finally free from Mum-Ra's evil. Lion-o allowed the mutants to return to their home on the planet Plun-darr. But how to handle the Lunataks they were far too dangerous.

"I know the other's agreed to it, but I doubt she will agree to it," Liosia said. "After all Chilla is very stubborn and willful," she said.

"I know she is, but maybe she will be willing to cooperate for once," Lion-o said. "But you know we have one of the Lunataks who already agreed to it standing by if this isn't enough," he said.

"I know," Liosia said.

The warden saw them come in. "Hello Lord Lion-o and lady Liosia," he said.

"You must Talar," Liosia said.

"Yes," Talar said. "I know Lion-o has been here to get the other Lunataks to agree but I know Chilla will be a tough one to handle." he said.

"True, but we are willing to give it a shot." Liosia said.

"Which one of the Lunataks will help with the convincing?" Lion-o asked.

"Alluro, he apparently has know Chilla the longest." Talar said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

Alluro was brought in chains a guard pushed him. "Hey don't me, I'm cooperating," Alluro said.

"So you are willing to help us convince Chilla that this sentence is in her best interest?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, many of us Lunataks agreed because we never came from loving families." Alluro said. "I think Chilla will be the hardest one to convince to because she is willful and independent." he said.

"We know, and we appreciate the help," Liosia said.

They headed towards the cell. "Remember all of you and that includes you Alluro must maintain a four pace distance from her, and not try to give her anything or try to touch her." Talar said.

"I am aware of the drill thank you," Lion-o said.

"I understand," Liosia said.

"Okay," Alluro said.

They made it to the cell which was kept warm to prevent Chilla from using her ice powers. "What do you want Lord of the Thundercats?" Chilla asked. "And lady of the Thundercats too, congrats by the way," she sneered.

"Chilla we are here to offer you sentence that was thought of by Liosia my wife," Lion-o said.

"What kind of sentence?" Chilla asked.

"You will be brought before the Thunderian oracle and you will be reborn sometime in the future as a Thunderian cub." Lion-o said. "That way you will be free of you past sins and you can live a new life," he said.

"No way," Chilla said. "Me give up being the mistress of cold as if," she said.

"Chilla the other Lunataks have agreed," Lion-o said.

"Figures they were always easy to persuade." Chilla said.

"Well one of them has offered to talk to you about this," Lion-o said.

Alluro came up. "Hello Chilla," Alluro said.

"Hey Alluro," Chilla said.

"I thought it might be hard for you to accept this," Alluro said.

"You got that right how can I be sure my life won't end up the same as did?" Chilla said.

"I don't know but this our chance to start anew and have second chance," Alluro said.

"But how can we know we won't still care about each other, I know we fight but I still love you," Chilla said.

Lion-o and Liosia were plenty shocked they never knew that Chilla and Alluro were in a romantic relationship. Maybe it was a secret that they kept from the other Lunataks because they didn't want it to be exploited or torn apart.

"Who knows if we are reborn maybe we will meet again and love each other just like we did," Alluro said.

"Okay," Chilla said. "Alright lord of the Thundercats accept," she said. "Now I just want to talk to Alluro for a while," she said.

"I can't argue with you there," Lion-o said. After that Lion-o and Liosia left two lovebirds alone.

"I am glad we got Chilla to agree like the other Lunataks but I can't help feel bad for her and Alluro. It must be terrible at the thought never seeing your love again," Liosia said.

"I think so too, Liosia," Lion-o said. "Who knows what the future holds for those too, but I know everything will be alright," he said.

"I sure hope so," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia thought they probably would never see those Lunataks again. Now they had to head home and tend to their other duties.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering the child

chapter 2 Discovering the child

Five years had passed since the Mum-Ra's defeat and New Thundera was enjoying the peace. Lion-o and Liosia had settled nicely into the cat like palace. However it seems empty almost. It had the Thundercats and servants. But unfortunately for Lion-o and Liosia had no children to carry on the title of the lord of the Thundercats.

Liosia had a miscarriage a few months ago and was too scared to try again. "Liosia I understand you are frightened by this, I know someday our lives will be full of laughter." Lion-o said.

"I know it's just, I don't want it to happen again," Liosia said.

"I know you don't," Lion-o said. "But I know someday we will have a child." he said. "It's getting late tomorrow we are visiting to orphanage to see the children," he said.

"I know," Liosia said. "Maybe we might find a child there," she said.

"That would be nice, but you never know," Lion-o said. "But we better get to bed okay," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

The next morning Lion-o and Liosia were at the front door of the orphanage. "Welcome the kids are looking forward to your visit." the lady said.

"Thank Tessi," Lion-o said.

"Yes and we are looking forward to seeing the children," Liosia said.

"That's nice, I know they will be on their best behavior follow me," Tessi said. She opened the door. "Little ones the lord and the lady of the Thundercats are here to visit today," she said.

The little kids came running up. They had many questions. "Did you really go to third earth?" a little boy asked.

"Yes I did," Lion-o said.

"Were there really all those amazing things you saw there?' a little girl asked.

"Sure was," Lion-o said.

Then another couple came in. "Oh hello," Tessi said.

"We are here to adopt a child," the man said.

"That's great," Tessi said. "We have plenty of children to choose from, we have ones from all cat species," she said.

The couple found a little male panther cub named Pansar and adopted him. "It does my heart good to see the little ones find new families." Tessi said.

"Yes it is very nice," Lion-o said.

"Yes very nice," Liosia said. She looked a little down.

"You okay Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking," Liosia said.

"Okay if you say so," Lion-o said.

Then something caught Lion-o and Liosia's eyes. What they saw was a little lion cub and the child was female. The child had pale white hair and was wearing a blue jumper. She was sitting all alone on her bed.

"Lord Lion-o? Lady Liosia? Is something wrong?" Tessi asked.

"Who is that?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh, she is one of the children here, she has been here since day she was born four and half years ago," Tessi said. "Her mother was teenager and couldn't look after her so she left her here so she could have chance for a family that she deserves," she said.

"What is her name?" Liosia asked.

"Her name Lyla," Tessi said.

"Lion-o do you think?" Liosia asked. Lion-o looked at her and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind if we talk to her for a bit," Lion-o said.

"No not all I'm sure Lyla would love the company," Tessi said. They came over to the bed. "Lyla," she said. "This is Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats, they would like to talk to you," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia sat down on the bed on either side of Lyla. "Hello Lyla," Lion-o said.

"Hello," Liosia said.

"Hi," Lyla said. "You probably might want to see the other kids," she said.

"What would make you say that?" Lion-o asked.

"Because since no one has ever seen a white lion on Thundera ever since the destruction, of old Thundera, they probably think I might be bad luck or something," Lyla said.

"I doubt that is it," Lion-o said.

"Well seeing a white lion is unusually true but many cat's are born white or black when they really should be another color," Liosia said. "It happens, so I doubt that's the reason," she said.

"You both are probably interested in the other children," Lyla said.

"We are interested in you," Lion-o said.

"Yes, we are," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia looked at each other. "You think we could?" Liosia asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lion-o said. "Lyla would you like to come home with us?" he asked.

"To visit?" Lyla asked.

"No, to be our daughter, we want to adopt you," Liosia said.

"Really?" Lyla asked.

"Really," Lion-o said.

"This has got to be the happiest day of my life," Lyla said.

"Ours too," Liosia said.

"Tessi we want the paper work so we can legally claim Lyla as our daughter," Lion-o said.

"I would love too," Tessi said.

Lion-o and Liosia filled out the paper work and while Lyla grabbed her stuffed penguin. After that they took Lyla to Cat's lair.

Lion-o came in first. "Hey what took you at that orphanage?' Tygra asked.

"Yes you were there for sometime," Panthro said.

"Liosia and I have surprise," Lion-o said.

"What is the surprise?' Wilykit asked.

"Okay Liosia, bring her in," Lion-o said.

Liosia came in with Lyla who was clutching her stuffed penguin tight. "Everyone this Lyla, we found her at the orphanage and fell in love with her, so we adopted her," Liosia said.

"Ah she is such a pretty little girl," Panthro said.

"Thanks," Lyla said shyly. Then she saw Bengali. "You're white like me," she said.

"Yes I am," Bengali said endeared by Lyla's innocence.

"Okay Lyla it's almost dinner time how about you go wash up," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lyla said.

"I'll take her to the bathroom," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats decided to talk to Lion-o. "Did you notice she is the same white as Chilla's hair?" Snarf asked.

"Yes she is," Pumyra said.

"Yes, there is a similarity there," Cheetara said.

"Yes Chilla has returned a cub," Lion-o said.

"Looks that way, but I got to say, maybe now she will turn out good," Panthro said.

"I know that Lyla will receive the proper love and care despite of who she use to be." Lynx-o said.

Everyone agreed with that.

Dinner was ready and Lyla sat at the table next to Liosia. Lyla started to enjoy her dinner. "Yummy," Lyla said.

It was late and Lion-o and Liosia tucked Lyla in bed. Lion-o read her a story. Lyla was tired after that. "Can I call you Mommy and Daddy now?" Lyla asked.

"We would love that very much," Lion-o said and Liosia nodded.

"Good night Lyla," Liosia said.

"Good night," Lion-o said.

"Good night mommy and daddy," Lyla said and went to sleep.

Lion-o and Liosia quietly tiptoed out the door. "She is everything that we hoped for," Liosia said.

"Yes she is," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 the festival

chapter 3 The festival

It was time for the festival. All of New Thundera was going to celebrate the defeat of Mum-Ra and the peace that has been going on for five years. Lion-o and Liosia were looking forward to it. Because they were bringing their newly adopted daughter Lyla.

Lyla was a sweet and curious young cub. She loved to look at Bengali and Pumyra's baby girl, Pegalia and tickle the cub's tiny chin.

"Lyla hurry up, it's time to eat," Lion-o called.

"Coming daddy," Lyla said. She came in and sat the table.

"Good morning Lyla," Lion-o said.

"Morning daddy," Lyla said.

"Good morning," Liosia said.

"Morning mommy," Lyla said.

"Morning Lyla," Tygra said.

"Morning," Lyla said.

"Okay we have to be at the festival by lunch time," Snarf said. "I made my specail wonder berry cake for the baking competition." he said.

"Wow Snarf, your cakes are very good," Panthro said.

"Yes I hope it wins," Lion-o said.

"Well I just hope they enjoy my cake," Snarf said.

"Competitions?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, there are contests at the festivals, they are fun to compete in," Lion-o said. "There are all kinds, ones for fruits, vegetables, baking, cooking, art, writing, strength, speed, even talent," he said.

"Are there games?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, lots of games," Lion-o said. "haven't you ever been to the festival before?" he asked.

"Tessi said she would have wanted to take us but unfortunately she doesn't have enough money to pay for all the orphans to go," Lyla said.

"Well that is too bad," Bengali said.

"I think maybe we can raise the money so the children at the orphanage can go," Lion-o said.

"That's nice, because after all I bet the orphans would love the festival." Liosia said.

"Well the festival will be here for about a week today is the first day," Panthro said. "I'm sure that there is a way we can raise the money to help the orphans at the orphanage go to the festival hopefully by next year." he said.

"How about we can see if the some of the booths are willing to use the money their booths collect for charity?" Lyla asked.

"Lyla that is a great idea, some of that can go to the orphanage, the hospitals, and others in need." Wilykat said.

"Great we can do that I will make it as an announcement, at the festival," Lion-o said. "So let's eat breakfast and get ready to go," he said.

They ate their breakfast. "Everyone ready?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lyla said.

They headed for the festival. They stopped in front of the gate. "It looks like a lot of people," Lyla said.

"It is," Panthro said.

They entered and everyone was looking their way. "Daddy they're staring at me," Lyla said.

"They are just curious about you, let's introduce you to them so you aren't such a mystery," Lion-o said. "Everyone I am sure you all heard Liosia and I adopted a four year old girl, and here she is my new daughter Lyla," he said.

The crowd cheered and was excited.

"I also have another announcement I learned from Lyla that the orphans at the orphanage can't go to the festival because of financial trouble and the caretaker wishes to take them, so will all booths be willing to use the money they earn for charity to help those in need including the orphanage?" Lion-o said.

All of the booth operators raised their hands. "That's great now we can truly have fun," Lion-o said.

Everyone was talking and having fun. Torr came up with his wife and thirteen year old son. "Hello Lion-o," Torr said.

"Hello Torr," Lion-o said. Then he saw Torr's son. "Well Tonor, you are becoming an amazing young man." he said.

"Thanks," Tonor said.

"Well I got to say Lion-o your adopted daughter Lyla, is a little beauty her looks remind me of the first snow of winter," Torr said.

"Thanks," Lyla said shyly.

"Your welcome," Torr said.

"I like your plush penguin," Tonor said.

"Thanks, her name Snowflake," Lyla said.

"That's cute," Tonor said. "There is a ball and bottles game there you want to play?" he asked.

"Yes," Lyla said.

"Okay kids, let's go," Lion-o said.

Tonor threw a ball and knocked the bottles down. Lyla gave it a try and manage to knock them down. "Good throw," Tonor said.

"Thanks." Lyla said.

"Okay kids pick a prize," the booth operator said.

"I want the toy dog," Tonor said.

"I like the plush white bear," Lyla said.

"Okay here you kids go," the man said.

"Thank you," Lyla said.

Liosia came up and smiled. "Mommy look at what I won," Lyla said.

"That is a very nice plush polar bear," Liosia said.

"I'm calling him Cole," Lyla said.

"That's a very cute name," Liosia said.

They met many of the Thunderians and talked about somethings. "So had any luck enrolling Lyla in school?" Torr asked.

"Yes she will be going to Thundera light academy," Lion-o said.

"Wow that's a really amazing school, slots for that school isn't easy to get," Torr said. "Even though my son came from a poor family he's going to that school because of his grades," he said.

"Yes well Lyla is very smart for her age." Liosia said. "She will be starting kindergarten, and she is looking forward to it," she said.

"Yes she is very excited to be going to a new school," Lion-o said.

It was starting to get late. "Okay Lyla, it's time to go home you are too young to stay up late." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lyla said and followed her parents home.

Lyla was tucked into bed after a busy day.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 first day of school

chapter 4 first day of school

"It's morning," Lion-o said.

"So in other words time to get up," Liosia said. "Speaking of which we need to wake up Lyla soon, because it's her first day of school," she said.

"I'll wake her up," Lion-o said. He went into Lyla's room. "Lyla," he said shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes," Lyla said.

"Come on Lyla it's time to wake up," Lion-o said.

Lyla pulled her blanket over her head. Lion-o pulled the blanket away. "Come on Lyla you don't want to be late for your first day school," Lion-o said.

Lyla woke up after that. "I'm up," she said. Then she got dressed.

"Okay Lyla it's time for breakfast." Lion-o said.

"Hooray," Lyla said.

"I made waffles," Snarf said.

Lyla was eating her breakfast. "Lyla I will take you to school soon," Lion-o said when they were finishing up breakfast.

"Hooray," Lyla said.

"Now that we are done with breakfast, let's get going," Lion-o said.

"Then let's hurry up," Lyla said.

They headed for the school. "Look it's a big school," Lyla said with wide eyes.

"Of course, and keep in mind this school can be very competitive so do your best, and also be on your best behavior," Lion-o said.

"Yes daddy," Lyla said.

"Well if it isn't the lord of the Thundercats fancy seeing you here," a voice said.

Lion-o looked and saw a leopard coming up. "Oh hello council member Lero," Lion-o said.

"So this is your adopted daughter I got say she is fine little girl and very beautiful," Lero said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"This my daughter Leponi, she is in one of the kindergarten classes." Lero said.

"Nice to meet you lord of the Thundercats," Leponi said bowing.

Lyla was surprised to see a kid her age have such manners. "Okay now we don't want our children to be late," Lion-o said.

"Lord Lion-o you think we can talk sometime the other council members and I feel that there are things we must discuss with you one on one," Lero said.

"Possibly but not today," Lion-o said. "Come Lyla let's go meet your headmaster," he said.

"Okay," Lyla said.

"Greetings lord Lion-o I am headmaster Carlo," Carlo said.

"Nice to meet you and this is my daughter Lyla," Lion-o said.

Lyla came up and looked up at Carlo. "Nice to meet you," Lyla said.

"You will call me Mr. Carlo," Carlo said.

"Yes Mr. Carlo," Lyla said. She could see Mr. Carlo was dedicated to his job and loved it very much.

"Very good, now this is Tali she is the school nurse," Carlo said.

"Hello Ms. Tali," Lyla said.

"Call me Tali I let all the children call me that," Tali said.

"Okay," Tali said. She could see Tali was nice and friendly and caring which was fitting for a school nurse.

"This is our vice headmaster Valo," Carlo said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Valo," Lyla said.

"I expect a lot from you Ms. Lyla so do your best," Valo said.

"Yes Mr. Valo," Lyla said. She could see Mr. Valo was understanding but also could tell that he expected to the students to behave and to do their best.

"Okay we have other people to meet this is our P.E. teacher Mr. Chet," Carlo said.

"Alright expect you to participate in the class young lady I hate slackers," Chet said.

"Yes Mr. Chet," Lyla said. She made note not to get on Mr. Chet's bad side.

"This our art teacher Mrs. Catrina," Carlo said.

"Hello Lyla I am happy to meet you and can't wait for you to start making art in my class." Mrs. Catrina said.

Lyla liked Mrs. Catrina she was nice.

"Okay next our guidance councilor, Ms. Seria," Carlo said.

"Come to me if you have any problems," Seria told Lyla.

"Okay," Lyla said nodding.

"Now let's take you to meet your teacher," Carlo said. They walked down the hall.

"This school is bigger inside than out," Lyla said.

"Don't worry we will help you find your way for the first few days so you don't get lost," Carlo said. "Here we are, this is Ms. Kali's room, she is your teacher," he said. He opened the door. "Ms. Kali we have the new student," he said.

"Great," Kali said.

Lyla walked into the room. "Everyone we have a new friend joining us today," Kali said. "Everyone this Lyla daughter of the lord and lady of the Thundercats," she said.

"Hi Lyla," the class said.

One cub raised her hand. "Yes Tamora," Kali said.

"How can they be your parents your white," Tamora said.

"I was adopted," Lyla said.

"Oh," the class said.

"A couple of the children in here were probably adopted just like you Lyla," Kali said. "Now go find a seat," she said.

Lyla found a seat and sat down. "Hi, I'm Lyla," she said to the boy.

"Hi Lyla I'm Adalo," Adalo said.

"Nice to meet you," Lyla said.

"Nice to meet you too," Adalo said. He seemed small for age.

"Look shorty Adalo made a friend," a kid from behind said.

The other kids laughed.

"What are they laughing about?' Lyla asked.

Adalo just hid his face in his hands.

"Okay class, let's start," Kali said.

"Yes Ms. Kali," the class said.

Lyla felt bad for Adalo being laughed at like that had to feel bad just for being short. So she decided what Adalo needed was a friend. But right now she had to focus on class.

Recess rolled around and all the kids started to play. "Hey Adalo," Lyla said.

"Hey Lyla," Adalo said.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" she asked.

"Because nobody let's me play with them and I know you probably won't either," Adalo said.

"Actually," Lyla said. "I would..." she said.

Then a couple of kids came up. "Hey Lyla how about you play with us?" the cub said.

"Who are you?" Lyla asked.

"I'm Clat," Clat said.

"And I Darvi," Darv said.

"No thanks, I want to play with Adalo," Lyla said.

"Why play with shorty?" Clat asked.

"Because it looks like he needs a friend," Lyla said. "Are you squinting do you wear glasses and aren't wearing them?" she asked Clat.

"Okay I have glass but I took them off, many kids who are different are teased by Leponi and her snobby friend so she says if I don't wear my glasses I would be liked," Clat said.

"I doubt that, I know Pumyra a Thundercat and she wears read glasses and everyone likes her at the base and they are her friends," Lyla said.

Clat put his glasses on. "So I don't look geeky?" he asked.

"No you look nice," Lyla said.

"I agree," Darvi said.

"Me too," Adalo said.

"As you can see I have braces," Darvi said. "Leponi told me I must make sure no one sees them our will be alone in the school yard." she said

"You look fine," Lyla said.

The others agreed. "So how about we play together?" Lyla asked.

"Okay," the three of them said.

The four cubs began to play and the bell rang.

In afternoon Lyla was picked up. "How was school?" Lion-o asked.

"It was great," Lyla said.

"I'm glad you liked it, tomorrow means more school," Lion-o said.

"Oh boy," Lyla said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 To Stand Strong

Chapter 5 To stand strong

"Lyla, it's time to get up!" Liosia called.

"Coming mommy," Lyla said.

"I'm glad school is going okay for her," Lion-o said.

Lyla came out. "Okay Lyla eat your breakfast and we will get going," Lion-o said. "Oh Lyla, your mommy and I have an important meeting today so we won't be able to pick you up from school," he said.

"Then who will pick me up?" Lyla asked.

"I will," Panthro said. "The others besides me were busy so don't worry I will try to be on time to pick you up," he said.

"Does that mean I get to ride in the Thundertank?" Lyla asked.

"Maybe later, I think you might like it," Panthro said.

"Okay," Lyla said.

Lyla finished her breakfast and got ready for school. "Okay Lyla let's go," Lion-o said.

"Coming," Lyla said.

"Okay I expect you to be on your best behavior today," Lion-o said.

"Yes I hope so, too bad a couple of the kids I normally play with are out sick," Lyla said.

"Don't worry try playing with the other kids," Lion-o said.

"Okay daddy," Lyla said.

Once at the school Lyla sat at her desk. She saw Clat's and Adalo's empty seats. She saw Darvi there and she smiled. Darvi smiled back. "Hey," Lyla said.

"Hey," Adalo said.

Then recess rolled around. Lyla came out of the bathroom and saw something Leponi and her friends were making fun of Darvi. "Hey leave her alone!" Lyla said.

"Who said that?" Leponi said.

"I did," Lyla said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the daughter of the lord of the Thundercats," Leponi said. "I'm just having little fun," she said.

"Fun? Does Darvi look like she's having fun?" Lyla asked. "You are being mean, so leave her alone and let her play," she said.

"You may be the child of the lord of the Thundercats you can't tell me what to do, and plus I don't get why the lord of the Thundercats would want you any way, you are white and I got say it makes you look a little on the eerie side," Leponi said.

"Stop it," Lyla said.

"Look somebody's going to cry," Leponi said.

"No I'm not, just stop making people feel bad," Lyla said. "You have no right to treat people this way," she said.

"Do you know who my father is he is a senator," Leponi said. "I can tell my dad that you are being are pushing people around and he is Carlo's old school buddy and you will be expelled I own this school, and I everyone must pay head to me," she said.

"But my father is the lord of the Thundercats," Lyla said. "He told me the school belongs to everyone. That no one has the right to crush someone else's spirit, you are just acting like a spoiled brat who wants her way and knocks anyone down who tells her no," she said. "So leave everyone here alone," she said.

Leponi growled and made to hit Lyla and Lyla swung at her to protect herself. Both cubs fell on the ground. Mr. Chet came over. "What's going on over here?" he asked.

"Lyla hit me, when I did nothing," Leponi lied.

"No true I hit you because you tried to hit me and I got hit too." Lyla said.

"I can see you both look like you been hit, and you both no there is no fighting, come on to the headmaster's office with both of you," Mr. Chet said.

"Yes Mr. Chet," they said.

Leponi was the first in the office and told her side of the story and Lyla was in next. "Lyla Leponi told me you were making fun of her and hit her because you thought she was stupid," Mr. Carlo said.

"That's not true, what happened it Leponi was making fun of Darvi, she makes fun of everyone and I got involved and she didn't like, then she said father shouldn't have adopted me, then she said I was eerie looking, and she said the school was hers and everyone had to do what she said, I told her my father says the school belongs to everyone and we have right to be ourselves, then I told her to leave everyone alone and the she swung to hit me and I swung back to defend myself," Lyla said.

"Hmm," Mr. Carlo said.

Then called them both in. "I don't know who to believe, but I will review the security video when you two's parents get here, then you both will be punished accordingly." Mr. Carlo said.

"Mr. Carlo, my parents are a long meeting today you have to let Panthro see it, he's watching me today," Lyla said.

"Well since the Thundercats are the guardians of the lord of the Thundercats and his family whether born children or adopted I will allow it," Mr. Carlo said. Leponi's father came in and Panthro came in looking at Lyla. "I only," Lyla said.

"We will find out what to do when we see the video," Panthro said.

"Yes Panthro," Lyla said.

They watched the video they saw Leponi making fun of Darvi and there was audio they could hear her friends laughter. Lyla came not looking happy and they could see that Lyla was trying defend Darvi and Leponi wasn't liking it. The argument continued. Lyla was not backing down and standing strong. They heard Leponi growl and saw throw punch at Lyla and Lyla trying to defend herself threw a punch herself and then both cubs were on the ground.

"Well now I know who's telling the truth," Mr. Carlo said. "Leponi you are suspended for three days and Lyla even though you defend another student but you did get into a fight so by what happened on your end you are only suspended for two days. Leponi I want you to think about how it would be if you were picked on, I understand this isn't the first time you and your friends have ganged up on somebody for being different. I want you to write, 'Everyone is different and I accept that' one hundred times," Mr. Carlo said.

"Yes Mr. Carlo," Leponi muttered.

"Okay young lady your mother and I will have to talk to you about the way you have been misbehaving at school," Lero said.

"Yes sir," Leponi said.

Panthro looked Lyla and smiled. "Lyla that was great thing you did, defending a friend, and you spoke your mind and told her how you felt, you stood strong and you told her off, that is one of the ways for dealing with a bully," Panthro said. "Now I think you deserve a little a treat, let's go get you an ice cream cone," he said.

"Okay," Lyla said.

Panthro handed her the ice cream cone and she started to lick it. "Your parents and the other Thundercats should know about this," Panthro said.

"I don't know, they might get mad," Lyla said.

"I don't thinks so, you did something that a Thundercat would do I think they would be proud of you I know I am proud of what you did and I know you parents will be the most proud." Panthro said.

They made it back to cat's lair. "Hey Lyla how was school today?" Tygra said.

"Well Lyla got into a bit of a fight today," Panthro said.

"Lyla it's not like you to do that," Cheetara said.

"Well it started because a bully named Leponi didn't like Lyla standing up to her, because Lyla was trying to defend a friend who Leponi was picking on," Panthro said.

"Lyla that's great, you did what a Thundercat would do," Bengali said.

"I guess,' Lyla said.

"You guess?" Pumyra said.

"I say you did," Wilykit said.

"Yes, I know that is what being a Thundercat is about sticking up for others," Wilykat said.

"Yes and I will make your favorite dinner and dessert as reward." Snarf said.

"I don't deserve a reward, I did it because it was the right thing to do and no one has the right to be treated badly because they are different," Lyla said.

"Well you take after your father even though you are adopted Lion-o never did the right thing for a reward he did it because he had the power to help," Tygra said. "That is how we are and that is part of the code of Thundera," he said.

"Lyla your parents are going to be very proud of you," Lynx-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia came in a bit later. "Hey Lyla how was school?" Lion-o asked.

"It was okay," Lyla said.

"Lyla it looks like you have bruise on your jaw what happened?" Liosia asked.

"Well Lyla into a fight," Panthro said.

"Lyla you know better," Lion-o said.

"Well the only reason she got in the fight was Leponi was bullying one of her friends and Lyla came up to stop the bullying and Leponi didn't like her getting involved and Leponi hit her and she only hit back to defend herself. But I heard her words on the security video and it showed the good ideals of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

"Lyla I am so proud of you," Lion-o said.

"I am too," Liosia said.

"Okay dinner's ready," Snarf said.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and dessert. "Okay Lyla it's time for bed," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lyla said.

Early the next morning Lion-o and Liosia were looking at things. "You know I think we should talk Lyla to the Thunderian zoo, as a specail day out to reward her for good behavior," Lion-o said.

"Yes that would be nice," Liosia said.

"Yes all of us can go," Lion-o said.

"That sounds great I think we all earned a little time off, after all things have been very quiet anyway," Panthro said.

"Then we should wake Lyla up and get going," Lion-o said.

"I'll go get her," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 A Day at the Zoo

chapter 6 A day at the Zoo

"Lyla, it's time to wake up," Liosia said shaking her.

"Five more minutes," Lyla said.

"Come on Lyla we are going to do something fun," Liosia said.

Lyla woke up. "Something fun?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, we are going to the Thunderian zoo," Liosia said. "There you can see animals," she said.

"Cool," Lyla said.

"Well get dressed," Liosia said.

Lyla got dressed and ran into the dining room. "Okay Lyla we are going to the zoo I hope your ready," Lion-o said.

"I'm ready," Lyla said.

"Okay then let's go," Bengali said.

They all climbed into the Thundertank and headed for the zoo. "Look at those animal statues," Lyla said.

"Yes look at them all," Tygra said as they got out of the Thundertank.

"Well we better go pay for our tickets." Lion-o said.

"Which animal should we see first?" Lyla asked.

"Well we have the map and if we follow it the right way we can see the animals and make back to the same spot to get out and go home." Liosia said.

"Well let's go look," Lyla said.

"Okay then let's go," Panthro said.

"Look what is that?" Lyla said.

"It says it's a spider monkey," Lion-o said.

"Spider monkey, I can see it's a monkey but it looks nothing like a spider," Lyla said.

"That's just what's it's called, it's says it has prehensile tail." Lion-o said reading the plaque.

"Look over there," Lyla said.

"These are camels," Wilykit said.

"Wow look at their humps," Lyla said.

"Lion-o fancy seeing you here," Torr said.

"Oh hello Torr," Lion-o said. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh today was a half day so I brought Tonor here to see the zoo is I heard what happened I got say you have wonderful daughter who is willing to stand for what's right." Torr said.

"Dad look," Tonor said. "Kangaroos," he said.

"Wow, their amazing," Lyla said. "Look them hop," she said.

"Yes Kangaroo's are amazing jumpers," Lion-o said.

"Okay let's see what's next on the map," Tygra said. "It say they have a penguin exhibit up ahead," he said.

"I love penguins," Lyla said.

"We know," Lion-o said.

"It's says these are Humboldt penguins," Liosia said.

"They are cool," Lyla said. "Hey babies," she said.

"Yes there are some chicks there," Wilykat said.

"It say they are in their breeding season and the have six new chicks." Liosia said.

"We sure do," a zookeeper said. "I'm Rano," he said. "Hey you must be Lyla my son Adalo told me about you," he said.

"So you are Adalo's father it's nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad you are friends with my son," Rano said. "We have many more animals to see," he said. "Over that way is where we keep our snowy owls," he said.

"Oh boy," Lyla said. She saw the white owls perching on the trees in the cage. "They are so white," she said.

"Yes they are," Bengali said.

"Yes and they have very soft feathers to shield them from the cold," Rano said. "Over that way is our Rhino exhibit, after that is the reptile house, the bug pavillion, and then we have elephants." he said.

"Oh boy," Lyla said.

"There is also the bird feeding pavillion were you get to feed the birds little pieces of fruit," Rano said.

"Daddy, mommy can we do that please?" Lyla asked.

"Where is the bird feeding pavillion?" Liosia asked.

"Right after elephant exhibit in front of the sea otter exhibit." Rano said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"Tell Adalo I said hi," Lyla said.

"I will," Rano said.

They enjoyed seeing the Rhinos, the reptile house, the bug pavillion and the elephants. "Look there is it," Lion-o said.

"Hello would you like to feed the birds?" the zookeeper asked.

"Yes," Lyla said.

"Yeah," Tonor said.

"Okay then here are some pieces of fruit, you can give them to the birds just hold you hand out and let them come to you," the zookeeper said.

They went inside and the birds flew over and started to eat the fruit out of Lyla's hand. A few of the bird landed on her. Liosia took a picture to capture the moment. After they were done she showed Lyla picture.

"I like it," Lyla said.

"Okay let's go see the sea otters," Lion-o said.

"See as I see?" Lyla asked.

"No, sea as in the ocean," Lion-o said. "S-e-a is another word for the ocean," he said.

Lyla saw the sea otters. 'They are so cute," Lyla said.

They continued on and Lyla saw something up ahead. "What's that?" Lyla asked.

"It's a gift shop," Tygra said.

"Yes I will buy you a souvenir," Lion-o said. "Okay pick something out," he said.

Lyla looked around and chose a small plush otter that was big enough to hug and cuddle but not ginormous. "I want this," Lyla said.

"Okay then,' Lion-o said and paid for it.

They stopped for Lunch and then went home. Lyla was so tired from an exciting day she fell asleep before bed time and Lion-o carried her to her room. "Good night Lyla," he said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 best friends

chapter 7 Best friends

Lyla was going back to school today after her suspension. "Okay Lyla you ready for school?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lyla said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

They made it to the school and Lyla went inside. "Hey Lyla," Adalo said.

"Hey Adalo," Lyla said.

"It's great to see you," Adalo said.

"It's great to see you too," Lyla said.

"Hey Lyla," Clat said.

"Hey Clat," Lyla said.

"Hi Lyla," Darvi said.

"Hi Darvi," Lyla said.

"Okay class take your seats we have a lot to cover today," Kali said.

"Good morning Ms. Kali," the class said.

"Good morning to you too," Kali said. "Okay now let's start," she said.

The class was learning the alphabet and how to read. They were even learning numbers and how to add and subtract. "Okay class, it's story time," Kali said.

"Yay!" the class said.

Kali picked out a book and read it to the class. The bell rang. "Okay class it's time for recess," Kali said.

The students ran outside to the playground. Lyla, Adalo, Clat and Darvi were playing. "We are all best friends," Lyla said.

"We sure are," Clat said.

"What should we play next?" Adalo asked.

"How about hide and seek?" Lyla asked.

"Okay let's play," Clat said.

Then the bell rang. "Aw man," Darvi said.

"Race you to classroom," Lyla said running.

"Hey no head starts," Clat said running after her.

Lyla made it home after school and told her parents about her day. "I'm glad you had fun," Liosia said.

"According to the papers we got at the orphanage next month on the 14th is your birthday," Lion-o said. "That is also a Saturday," he said.

"Can I have birthday party?" Lyla asked.

"We were planning on it," Liosia said.

"Oh boy I am going to have my first birthday party." Lyla said. "Can I invite my class mates?" she asked.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a party without your friends," Liosia said.

"Hooray!" Lyla said.

"Okay we have month until then so we have plenty of time to plan," Panthro said.

Lyla went to school for the next couple of weeks. Then her parents took her shopping for party invitations. "Okay, pick out which one's you like," Lion-o said.

"I want these," Lyla said choosing the one with butterflies.

"Okay then now we need supplies," Lion-o said.

They picked out plates, balloons, napkins, and a pinata. "There now we can set things up." Liosia said.

The next week at school Lyla came to her classmates and handed out the invitations. "Wow, a birthday party," Clat said.

"I can't wait," Adalo said.

On her birthday Lyla wore a pretty new jumper her mother gave her. "Thanks mommy," Lyla said.

"You're welcome," Liosia said.

"Okay your guests will be coming any minute be polite and greet them," Lion-o said.

"Yes daddy," Lyla said.

The guests started coming in and placed the gifts on the table. They started to play games. "Okay kids it's time to do the pinata," Panthro said.

They started to wack at the pinata. Adalo gave big swing of the bat and the pinata broke open. Candy was every where the kids scrambled to pick it up. "Okay kids now it's time for cake and ice cream," Snarf said.

They ate up the cake and ice cream.

Lyla started to open her presents and thanked her friends.

"Thanks for coming," Lyla said.

"Yes we had fun bye," her friends said and left.

"I'm glad you had fun today Lyla and keep in mind you are going to be five for a whole year, so make the most of it," Lion-o said.

"I will," Lyla said.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 A special surprise

chapter 8 A special surprise

Lyla was with her parents. She saw some of the cubs at school had brothers and sisters she wondered could she have sibling sometime soon. It looked great to have a brother or a sister.

Today Lyla was stacking blocks. "We have some exciting news Lyla," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Lyla asked.

"You are going to be a big sister," Liosia said.

"You mean I will have a little sister or little brother like Clat?" Lyla asked excitedly.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Ya! That is what I wished for at my birthday party," Lyla said.

"Well looks like your wish is going to come true," Lion-o said. "But it will be seven months until the baby comes, plenty of time to get ready," he said.

"Hooray!" Lyla said.

Lyla was at school with her friends. "My mom is going to have a baby!" Lyla said.

"Cool," Adalo said.

"That's great I love playing with my little brother," Clat said. "It took some time to get use to when he first arrived." he said.

"I wish my mom was going to have a baby," Darvi said.

"Me too," Darvi said.

"I doubt that," Leponi said who was sitting on the other end of the lunch table.

"Why is that Leponi?" Lyla asked.

"Everyone knows the baby gets all the love and your parents don't care about you like they use to when the baby is born they will only love the baby and the baby will get all the attention, and you will be all alone," Leponi said.l

"What?" Lyla said.

"Don't believe her," Clat said. "You are coming over to my house today to play Lyla and my parents and I will tell you how it really works when new baby enters the family," he said.

"Thanks Clat," Lyla said.

Once at Clat's house his parents heard the good news and Clat told his parents what Leponi told Lyla. "Lyla some parents will show favoritism, but it's not often their is special love that is given to each child for his or her needs," Clat's mother said.

"Really?" Lyla asked.

"Yes," Clat's mother said.

"Is it true baby's get most of the attention?" Lyla asked.

"Well somewhat yes, because well baby's are helpless they can't do much for themselves, they have to be fed, cleaned and much more. But when they get bigger they will be able to do the stuff you and your friends can do." Clat's mother said.

"Yes and there is always plenty of love to go around," Clat's father said.

"Thanks," Lyla said.

When Lyla got home she told her parents why Leponi told her. "Don't listen her, Lyla," Lion-o said.

"Yes, Wilykit and are brother and sister and our parents had enough love for both of us before they died." Wilykat said.

"Yes I had siblings when I was a child and my parents had enough love for all of us, sometimes one child needs more attention for a certain reason and then shifts every so often, but the parents still love all their children," Lynx-o said.

"Thanks that makes me feel better," Lyla said. "So am I getting a brother or a sister?' she said.

"We won't know until the baby comes," Lion-o said. "But the doctor's can use an ultrasound to find out before hand," he said.

Then a few weeks later Lyla asked her parents a question which all parents don't know how to answer. "Where do babies come from?" Lyla asked.

So Lion-o and Liosia told her in the best possible way to explain to a five year old. They told her it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby. Lyla nodded her head.

A few months later Liosia and Lion-o had some news for Lyla. "Lyla you are going to have a baby brother, his name is going to be Leon," Liosia said.

"Baby brother," Lyla said touching her mother's belly.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Soon well into the last day of school Lyla was getting ready to head home. She was waiting for her parents. Then she saw Panthro come up. "Where's mommy and daddy?" Lyla asked.

"They are at the hospital your baby brother has been born," Panthro said.

"I want to see him!" Lyla said.

"I was going to take you there, let's go," Panthro said.

Once at the hospital Lyla saw Leon wrapped in blanket in Liosia's arms. "He looks like daddy," Lyla said.

"Yes he does," her mother said.

"Can I hold him?" Lyla asked.

"Okay sit down first," Liosia said.

Lion-o showed Lyla how to hold Leon. Lyla cradled Leon in her arms. "He's so soft," Lyla said. "I love you baby brother." she said.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 October 10th

chapter 9 October 10th

It was early in the morning and Lion-o was heading into Lyla's room. "Lyla, it's time to get up," Lion-o said.

"Five more minutes," Lyla said.

"Not today sweetie and you should be excited, Darvi, Clat, and Adalo are coming over to play today after school," Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah," Lyla said getting up.

"Then get ready I hope you are plenty excited because their parents said they can stay for dinner," Lion-o said.

"Oh boy," Lyla said.

Lyla got ready began to eat breakfast. Liosia was feeding Leon. "Can my friends I watch TV when we get home?" Lyla asked.

"If you do your homework first," Lion-o said.

"Hooray!" Lyla said.

"Hey Lyla before you and your friends watch TV how about I take you to the park so you can play," Panthro said.

"Yes please," Lyla said.

"That's a good idea it's a beautiful day today," Liosia said.

"Come on Lyla we have to get to school," Lion-o said.

"Coming daddy," Lyla said.

Lyla climbed up the stairs up the school. "Bye, daddy see you after school," she said.

"Have a great day," Lion-o said.

Lyla and her classmates were learning. "May I use the bathroom?" Lyla asked.

"Of course Lyla, hurry back," said Mrs. Vatri.

Lyla went into the bathroom not knowing what was happening.

Then it happened while cooks were making lunch a fire started and it was spreading quickly. The alarm rang throughout the school.

"Everyone out," Mr. Carlo said.

"Okay now let's see if everyone is here," Mrs. Vatri said. Then called out names. "Where's Lyla?" she said. "Oh no, I forgot Lyla was going to bathroom," she said.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Carlo said.

"I think one of my students is still inside, she went to the bathroom before we knew there was a fire," Mrs. Vatri said.

"What is the child's name?" Mr. Carlo asked.

"It's Lyla, lord Lion-o's daughter," Mrs. Vatri said.

"Oh dear," Mr. Carlo said.

All the students parents came and Lion-o and Liosia were looking for Lyla. "Lyla!' Liosia called.

"Have you seen our daughter?' Lion-o asked one of the parents.

"No I'm sorry," the man said.

"Lion-o and Liosia I'm afraid Lyla is still inside," Mr. Carlo said.

"Lyla!" Lion-o said.

The firefighters held him back. "My daughter," Lion-o said.

"What's going on?" the fire chief asked.

"We are afraid a student is still inside," Mr. Carlo said.

"Lyla!" Lion-o said.

"All fighters there is student most likely still inside the school, she answers to Lyla," the fire chief said.

"Let's go," the firefighters said rushing in.

Meanwhile Lyla was trying to find her way in the smoke. The flames burned and the smoke made her eyes sting. The she brushed against something it burned her and she cried out. She even cut her self on sharp pieces of aluminum cans the burst in the fire. The heat was suffocating.

"Help!" Lyla said. Then another metal can burst from the heat and Lyla shielded her face with her arms and the metal pieces embedded in there. It hurt so bad.

Lyla was coughing and wheezing. Then a beam fell on her left leg. "Ouch!" she said. "Help!" she cried.

The firefighters heard her cries. "This way!" they said.

They made it to Lyla they lifted the beam off her leg and carried her out. Lyla was placed on a gurney and carried into an ambulance. She coughed and saw her parents.

"Oh Lyla, you are going to be okay," Liosia said.

"It's going to be okay," Lion-o said.

"We are taking her to the hospital she needs immediate medical treatment," the EMT said.

With that the ambulance took off for the hospital sirens wailing. Lion-o and Liosia were worried and they saw Lyla was scared. "Don't worry sweetheart, you are going to be okay," Liosia said.

"Everything will be alright," Lion-o told her.

Once at the hospital Lyla was being taken down the hallway. "Is Lyla allergic to an medicines?" the doctor asked.

"Not that we know of," Lion-o said.

"Okay, we have a five year old lion, female, fur and hair white, blue eyes, at least 38 lbs and 40'' tall, several injuries and in need of fluids." the doctor said.

A couple of nurses held Lion-o and Liosia back. "Lyla!" Lion-o said.

"You must wait here," the nurse said.

The other Thundercats joined them in the waiting room in the emergency section. Now all they could do was hope and pray.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 A Choice

chapter 10 A choice

The doctors were treating Lyla who fell unconscious on the way to the hospital. "Her heart rate is slowing down!" a nurse said.

"Quick the defibrillator!" the doctor said.

A nurse handed it to him. "Okay we're clear." he said and used it.

Meanwhile Lyla was else where.

_Where am I?" she wondered._

_"Hello my dear," a voice said. "I am amazed seeing you here today I haven't seen you for sometime," it said._

_"Who are you?' Lyla asked._

_"I am the oracle of Thundera, you came to me seven years ago telling me when you are reborn to be white as a trademark of who you use to be," it said._

_Then in Lyla's place was Chilla. "I remember everything," Chilla said._

_"You have to make a choice, your new form Lyla is dying, so you can join your ancestors or you can return to your loved ones," the oracle said. _

_"Why would I make a choice like that?" Chilla asked._

_"Because it is necessary," the oracle said. "You are important, you will be an important part of the Thundercats future mission to spread the code of Thundera." it said._

_Then Lyla was back. "I want to be back I want my mommy and daddy," she said. Then Chilla was back in her place. "I am not sure if I can I doubt this is even possible," she said._

_"I know your adopted parents and the Thundercats are praying for you to be alright, and hoping that you will live, so make your choice," the oracle said._

_Chilla remembered the ambulance ride. She saw Lion-o and Liosia looking at her they seemed so worried. She believed them when they told her everything was going to be okay. She remembered the love they gave her and how it was directed at her and love she had for her little brother. "I want to be with them! Send me back to the Thundercats." Chilla said._

_"Very well," the oracle said._

_Lyla was back and awareness started to come to her. "Good luck little one," the oracle said._

Lyla was waking up and groaning.

"She's waking up and stabilizing," a nurse said.

"Hurry let's get her to the OR!" the doctor said.

Lyla was wheeled into the operating room. The doctor's put her under before she knew what was happening. Then the doctors went to work.


	11. Chapter 11 Joyful relief

chapter 11 Joyful relief

Lion-o and Liosia were waiting they were getting worried. "Lion-o and Liosia?" the doctor said. Lion-o and Liosia came up to him.

"Well?' Lion-o asked.

"Lyla is going to be okay, we almost lost her but she's alright," the doctor said.

"What a relief!" Liosia said.

"Yes it is a relief," Lion-o said.

"Our little Lyla is going to be okay," Liosia said.

"Can we see her?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course follow me," the doctor said.

They were lead down a hallway and Lion-o and Liosia were very nervous. "She's in here," the doctor said.

Lion-o and Liosia went into the room and saw Lyla attached to a monitor that kept track of heartbeat, pulse and other vital signs. She had tubes in her nose for oxygen since she had inhaled a great deal of smoke. Her arms were bandaged as was her forehead and her leg was in a cast and her other leg was bandaged.

Lion-o and Liosia sat by her side. "Seeing her like this is unbearable," Liosia said. "My little Lyla in serious condition," she said.

"Liosia we didn't know this was going to happen the important thing is she is going to be okay," Lion-o said.

"I know," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats came in and saw Lyla. "Poor kid," Panthro said.

"Well the important thing is she is alive," Tygra said.

"Yes, it is," Bengali said.

"I know she will recover just fine," Lynx-o said.

"Yes and it's a good thing she is young because younger Thunderians can bounce back quicker than older ones." Pumyra said.

"Man bet she must be very sore," Wilykit said.

"Not right now she isn't, right now we have her on painkillers and she is still under that anesthetic." the doctor said.

"We understand by the way we never got your name," Lion-o said.

"I am Dr. Tavin," Dr. Tavin said.

"Thank you for saving our daughter." Lion-o said.

"Well, I looked at your daughter's x-rays and things look good but she is going to need surgery to remove some metal fragments that got buried deep beneath the skin so we are going to wait till tomorrow and do it, I also have to sew back together tendons and muscles in her left shoulder that gotten damaged when she fell, I have to do that tomorrow as well, so you will probably see her pretty groggy for a while," Dr. Tavin said.

"We understand we just want Lyla to be okay," Liosia said.

"I understand completely." Dr. Tavin said. "Well even after her treatment Lyla is most likely going to have scars for the rest of her life," he said.

"Scars are not much to worry about," Panthro said.

Everyone had to agree. "Okay the rest of us better leave because I think Lyla wants to see her parents when she wakes up," Dr. Tavin said.

The others had to agree and left.

Lion-o and Liosia sat by Lyla's bedside. An hour later they heard a groan. They saw Lyla open her eyes. "Lyla?" Lion-o said.

"Daddy?" Lyla said.

"Yes sweetie it's me," Lion-o said.

"Where's mommy?" Lyla asked.

"I'm right here sweetie," Liosia said.

"Where am I?" Lyla asked.

"You're in the hospital," Lion-o said.

"Why am I here?" Lyla asked. "My head feels heavy, and I'm sore," she said.

"It's going to be okay, Lyla I will get the doctor in here," Liosia said. Then left the room.

"What happened?" Lyla asked.

"You don't remember?" Lion-o asked.

"Hey we decided to come back to see if everything is alright," Panthro said. "Look who's awake," he said with smile.

The other Thundercats came in.

"Why am I am here? What happened?" Lyla asked.

"What's going on in here?' Dr. Tavin asked.

"Lyla woke up and she's doesn't know why she is in here, or what happened," Lion-o said.

"Trauma induced amnesia, or dissociative amnesia, caused by a traumatic event," Dr. Tavin said.

"It's for the best," Tygra said.

"Yes it might upset her greatly if she remembers that worse it can frighten her out of her whits," Cheetara said.

Lyla was becoming frightened. "What happened to me? Why am I here?" Lyla said becoming more frightened.

"Your were at school, and there was fire and you were trapped inside and got hurt," Lion-o said.

"I don't remember that!" Lyla said starting to become more frightened. "I wanna go home!" she said.

"We can't take you home yet not until you are much better," Liosia said. Then began to stroke Lyla's head. That helped Lyla settle down a little.

"I want Snowflake," Lyla said.

"Snowflake what does she mean by that?' Dr. Tavin asked.

"She wants her plush penguin it's her favorite toy," Lion-o said.

"I see, it might help keep her calm for her stay in the hospital," Dr. Tavin said.

"I'll go get Snowflake for you," Lion-o said. "I will be back as soon as I can," he said then left the other Thundercats followed him while Liosia stayed behind.

"Lyla, try to rest for a while," Dr. Tavin said. "I need you to rest and relax so I can get you into surgery tomorrow morning," he said.

"Okay," Lyla said and laid back to relax.


	12. Chapter 12 All over the news

chapter 12 All over the news

Lion-o and the others made it back to cat's lair. "Lion-o we are glad your back hows Lyla?' Snarf asked.

"We saw she was in the hospital in the news," Snarfer said.

"She's going to be fine, how's Leon?" Lion-o asked.

"He was just put down for a nap," Snarf said.

"Good I am here to get a couple of things for Lyla, and then I will be headed back to the hospital," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Snarf said.

Lion-o grabbed Snowflake and then grabbed the phone to call Lyla's friend's parents to let them know she's okay. They were relieved to here she was okay. They told him that the school fire and Lyla's rescue was all over the news.

Panthro turned on the TV and saw they were right.

"This just in a Thundera Star Academy went into flames after a cook carelessly spilled oil onto a gas top stove burner that was still on. A first grade student named Lyla who is the daughter of the lord and lady of the Thundercats was trapped inside luckily the firefighters managed to rescue her. The doctor's say Lyla's injuries are serious and but they are happy to say she is going to make a full recovery." the news anchor said.

"Wow it's all over news, alright," Panthro said.

They flipped it to other news stations and it was on each one of Thundera's news stations.

"My word," Tygra said.

"This must be what they call major breaking news," Wilykit said.

"Yes, they are almost acting like Thundera is going to explode again," Wilykat said.

"They must feel that way because the students in a large school were in grave danger and the daughter of our people's leader is in the hospital because of it," Panthro said.

"It makes sense but the important thing is no one was killed," Lynx-o said.

"Yes that is the important thing," Pumyra said.

"I have to go I need to bring this to Lyla," Lion-o said holding the stuffed penguin.

"Then get going Liosia and Lyla are waiting for you," Bengali said. "We will stay here and wait for you," he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and headed back to the hospital with the stuffed animal in hand.


	13. Chapter 13 A Long recovery

chapter 13 Long Recovery

Lion-o made it back to the hospital and gave Lyla the toy. "Thank you," Lyla said.

"You are welcome sweetheart," Lion-o said.

The next day Lion-o and Liosia were waiting anxiously for Lyla to come out of surgery.

"Easy now," Dr. Tavin said. "We have be careful, she just had a long intensive surgery in her arms and shoulder. I had to stitch her shoulder tendons and muscle back together." he said.

They made it to the room and got Lyla in bed and put her broke leg back in it's sling and place her left arm in a sling. "There that will make it more comfortable for her," Dr. Tavin said.

"How did it go?" Liosia asked.

"The surgery was success she will still be on the highest dose of painkillers for some her size and age," Dr. Tavin said. "So she's going to be very groggy for sometime," he said.

"I hate seeing her so drugged,"Liosia said.

"I know all parents do, but Lyla's going to be in pain and I mean a lot of pain if I take down the dose to soon, she has many second degree burns and cuts on her skin and she she has a broken leg and I had to do muscle and tendon repair surgery on her left shoulder, so in other words it's in her best interest and she seems to be doing fine under the painkillers I have been giving her," Dr. Tavin said.

"We understand we just want her to be comfortable too," Lion-o said.

"When she wakes up see if you can get her to eat something, anything would be fine, fast food, candy, ice cream whatever she feels like eating, as long as she gets some food in her,' Dr. Tavin said.

There were a couple of security guards outside, because two reporters snuck into Lyla's room last night. They ended up scaring her and that made her agitate her wounds then she began to cry. Lion-o was angry and chased the reporters out when he returned from the bathroom with Liosia. Liosia and Lion-o spent two hours trying to calm Lyla and Dr. Tavin had to sedate her to prevent further injury and to make sure she would be okay for surgery in the morning.

Lion-o talked to one them telling them not to invade a family of an injured child's privacy and Lyla was badly injured and needed to rest for further surgery. The incident was in the morning's newspaper. The two reporters were angry and wrote it and the people of Thundera were shocked that the two reporters would do such a thing without the parents okay. It's a hospital not a crime scene.

The two reporters got in trouble and the security guards were there just in case anymore reporters were going to go in without Lion-o's okay.

Other reporters were at the school with some people investigating the fire because a fireman discovered another fire was started in another place at the school other than the kitchen. What he found was remains of fireworks then ashamed teen came up. "It's my fault, I found fireworks and I was messing with them and it hit the school I didn't mean for it to happen it was an accident," the boy sobbed.

"Well at least you are coming to us for your mistake which is good but you still will get into big trouble," the police chief said.

The boy got community service and meanwhile Lyla was in the hospital recovering.

Lyla had woken up. "Hey Lyla the doctor says you need to eat something," Lion-o said.

"Like what?" Lyla asked.

"Anything, he says you can have whatever you what as long as you eat some of it," Lion-o said.

"All I want right now is a soft pretzel," Lyla said.

"Sure, I know where to get those they have them in nearby food stand in lobby of the hospital," Lion-o said. "I'll be back," he said.

Lion-o made to the food stand and got Lyla's snack and brought it to her. "Here you go sweetie," he said.

"Thank you," Lyla said and started to eat it. She ate almost half of it. "Can I eat the rest rest later, I'm sleepy," she said.

"Sure sweetie you did well," Liosia said.

Lion-o wrapped the pretzel up and placed it on the tray.

"I see you got her to eat some of the snack you brought her, that is very good," Dr. Tavin said. "The more she sleeps the better," he said.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Returning Home

chapter 14 Returning home

Lyla was still in the hospital and she was recovering from her surgery and her fire injuries. Many people who Lion-o and Liosia knew brought gifts for Liosia. Some of them were stuffed animals, some were books and some were some crayon and drawing paper, and many were get well soon cards. Lyla loved all the gifts.

Even Leponi brought a get well gift to Lyla.

Then today someone came in. "Lion-o and Liosia this is the teen I told you about the one who got careless with fireworks, he has something he wants to say to Lyla," the officer said.

"I also want to apologize to you two, I'm sorry I really shouldn't have been messing with those fireworks at all, especially since a little girl got hurt because of my mistake, I wish I never did it," the teen said starting to cry.

"It's okay, you are trying to make up for it and just learn from it," Lion-o said. "Jaga use to say that, when I was little," he said.

"Thanks, I will try," the teen said.

"That is all you can do, so do your best when you do it," Lion-o said.

The teen was let in the room and Lyla saw the teen come in. "Hi," Lyla said.

"Hello Lyla, I am Nax," Nax said. "When the fire started in kitchen I was messing with some fireworks I found and it accidentally hit the school, it made another fire and I feel terrible about it and feel even worse now because you got hurt in the fire," he said. "I'm sorry my mistake caused you so much pain, I wish I could take back what I did but I can't, but I can make up for it, and I want to try to make it up to you," he said. "You have every right to hate me, and I won't blame you if won't forgive me," he said.

Lyla touched his hand. "I forgive you," Lyla said.

"But how can you forgive me? I made the fire that caused you to end up in the hospital," Nax said.

"It's okay, you made a mistake and no one is perfect," Lyla said.

"Lyla is right, she is forgiving you out the goodness in her heart, she knows you did something wrong, and it was a mistake and you are trying to make up for the trouble you caused. So she knows you are trying to make it right, so she forgave you because she knows you are truly sorry," Lion-o said.

"That sounds like Jaga talking," Panthro said coming in.

"Or Lynx-o," Bengali said.

"I agree with what you said," Lynx-o said. "That is a very wise thing to say," he said.

Nax started to cry he was so relieved that he was being forgiven by Lyla and her family for his mistake that cause Lyla so much pain. "Why are you crying are you sad?" Lyla asked.

"No, I am relieved, that I have been forgiven for one of the biggest mistakes of my life," Nax said.

Over the next couple of days Lyla continued to get better. The kids were going to the private school Thundera Hope prep until the school is completely repaired which is almost finished.

They brought her school work in and told Lyla what they were going over and how it's done. Lyla was happy to have such great friends.

"When can I go home?" Lyla asked one morning when Dr. Tavin came in.

"Yes we want her home too," Lion-o said.

"Okay judging by her charts and everything she can go home tomorrow, also she is almost completely healed, her broken leg is good as new but she will need physical therapy for her shoulder for a few months." Dr. Tavin said. "I can see you have minimal scarring, and I don't see any big noticeable ones it's a good sign, and no burn scars, the only scar she has from the fire his on her right arm, from her cut," he said. "This is very good, so now she going to be happy and healthy," he said.

"We want to thank you," Liosia said.

"Yes Pumyra told us from how you did the surgery and treated the burns Lyla would probably have little to no scars," Lion-o said.

"I doubt I'm that good, I am just happy I could help." Dr. Tavin said.

"Will I be able to go to school again sometime soon I miss my teachers and friends," Lyla said.

"Well you have been able to get up and move around the hospital so I think you will be able to return school in a week," Dr. Tavin said.

"Oh boy," Lyla said.

"But you still have to take it easy at school, I want you not play certain games at recess until you are done with physical therapy because I don't want you to hurt you shoulder again and make it worse," Dr. Tavin said. "The same goes for P.E. you must wait until you are down with physical Therapy so wait for certain activities at school until it is finished, then you won't have worry about having surgery redone," he said.

"Okay," Lyla said.

Lyla was taken home the next day and all the Thundercats greeted her. Snarf even made her favorite dinner and desert.

"It's great to be home," Lyla said.

"It's great to have you home," Tygra said.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Love and new hope

chapter 15 Love and new hope

A few years had passed since the incident with the fire. Now Lyla was going to high school. "Where's Lyla? She has school and she is in twelveth grade and she has to be on time," Lion-o said. "Mostly because she is going to graduate soon." he said.

"She's probably in bed." Panthro said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leon said.

"What is it Leon?" Liosia asked.

"Lyla has been in the bathroom doing her hair for almost half an hour, and I have to get ready for school," Leon said.

"I'm on it," Lion-o said and came to the bathroom door. "Lyla hurry up, your younger brother has to get ready too, and if your hair isn't perfect by now put on a hat," he said.

Then Lyla came out with her hair ready.

"Lyla you can't hog the bathroom," Lion-o said.

"Sorry dad, I just want to look nice that's all I was hoping to have my first date sometime soon," Lyla said.

"Now Lyla you know that will come in time don't worry," Lion-o said.

"Thanks dad," Lyla said. "Well I got to go," she said. Once at the school she was with her friends and she had lunch and now she was about to head home. She was walking home and a man saw her.

"She's perfect, she will be the perfect wife for my son and he's a loser any way maybe this will give me a reason to be proud of him." the man said and grabbed Lyla.

"Hey let me go!" Lyla said. Then the man dragged her away and gagged her.

"You will be a wife for my son Alonio he's eighteen and I want him married now and give me grandsons and so I can finally have something to be proud of him. He's a loser, and if he wants me to be proud of him and give him love he will do this and if you want to be alive you'll do it." the man said.

Lyla was taken away to a far part of Thundera.

Lion-o and Liosia were wondering what was keeping Lyla. Then they saw Clat at the door our of breath. "Lyla has been taken!" Clat said.

"What taken?" Lion-o said.

"Yes, it's true, I was heading home behind Lyla because my house is near cat's lair and then this guy snatches and drags her away and he got away before I could get a good look at him or where he was going," Clat said.

"Send a search party and call the Thunderian royal guard," Lion-o said.

"You got it," Wilykat said rushing off.

Lyla meanwhile was taken to a house. "Alonio I got something for you," the man called.

"What is it father?" Alonio said. He looked like a hard working teen it's obvious he works hard. He had light black hair and he was a lion like his father and it was obvious that he mostly just worked because he looked strong and was dirty. He saw Lyla gagged and tied up. "Father what id you do let her go!" he said.

"I got her to be your wife, and I want you to make me grandsons and no granddaughters, they are worthless do this and I will finally be proud of you and if you don't do it you and this girl will regret it," the man said. Then then tossed Lyla to the ground.

Alonio helped Lyla up. "I'm sorry about my father," he said. Then helped her to his room and got the first aid kit and started to clean her cuts and bruises. Then took off the gag. "I promise I will find a way to help you," he said.

"Hey looks like you need first aid too," Lyla said pointing at his bruises and cuts.

"I'll be okay, I've been through worse," Alonio said.

"We have to get out of here," Lyla said.

"I don't know but we will think of something," Alonio said. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Lyla princess of Thundera." Lyla said.

"You are the daughter the lord and lady of the Thundercats had adopted what was my father thinking?" Alonio said.

"I don't know," Lyla said. "If you marry me you will have a chance to prove yourself worthy to be lord of the Thundercats if my father chooses my as heir." she said.

"I know, but I just want you to be safe, it's not safe in this house," Alonio said.

Then a few weeks pass and one night Alonio's father told Lyla and Alonio to make love or else. They realized they had no choice but to escape. They rushed out of the house with Alonio's father in hot pursuit.

Then Panthro heard them and attacked Alonio's father managed to arrest him. "Are you two okay?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," Lyla said.

Once back home Lyla told her parents what happened and they saw the Alonio was the rebirth of Alluro and he and Lyla were in love. "Lion-o it's wonderful that our Lyla is in love," Liosia said.

"Yes it is, now I hope they stay together." Lion-o said.

Sure enough they did. They had been dating for five years now it was Lyla's wedding day.

"Look at you are so lovely," Lion-o said. He had tears in his eyes. "I remember when you were four years old and we found you in that orphanage and adopted you, it was one of the happiest days in my life," he said.

"Mine too because I never had parents and then I got the most wonderful mother and father I could ever ask for," Lyla said.

"You look so beautiful in your wedding dress," Liosia said.

"Thanks," Lyla said.

"Now it's time to go," Lion-o said.

Lion-o took Lyla down the aisle and then gave her Alonio and watched as his little girl said her vows. Then saw as Lyla and Alonio kissed.

Now things were soon to be even better.

To be continued.


End file.
